Tan solo un minuto
by Annie GCP
Summary: Drabbles sobre diferentes parejas o personajes, en situaciones ejemplificadas por una canción en especial.


Nada de esto me pertenece; los personajes son de JK, y la canción de Katty Perry.

* * *

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

Una pequeña pelirroja miraba desde la mesa de la cocina, cómo sus hermanos iban y venían de un lado a otro, prácticamente corriendo mientras los padres gritaban intentando imponer orden. Aun que lo más correcto sería decir que la madre gritaba mientras que el señor Weasley asentía a todo lo que su mujer decía, sin poder ni abrir la boca; con los gritos de la matriarca era suficiente para hacer que todos la escucharan.

-Vamos, Ginny – le llamó su padre, estirando la mano para tomar la pequeña manita infantil que conservaba a sus apenas once años.

La hija de los Weasley le sonrió con simpatía y emoción en la mirada, sabiendo que estaba por abordar el expreso de Hogwarts en apenas unos instantes, y su gran aventura comenzaría. Corrió hasta el auto, casi arrastrando a un nervioso Arthur detrás de ella.

-oh, lo siento – la voz infantil de Harry le hizo sonrojarse en el acto, en combinación con el tocar su mano al intentar abrir ambos la puerta del auto al mismo tiempo.

La lengua de la pelirroja se vio presa por sus propios dientes, mordiéndose para evitar soltar un pequeño grito que demostraría la cantidad de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento. No respondió, solamente entró corriendo al auto y se sentó tranquilamente, lo más lejos posible del pelinegro con nerviosismo.

_I guess that i forgot i had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Se sentía nerviosa, más que nunca en su vida, y eso era demasiado contando aquella vez que había sacado a escondidas una de las escobas de sus hermanos, despegando del suelo en menos de cinco segundos y creyendo que sería descubierta por alguno de sus padres. Pero ese nerviosismo no era nada comparado con el que sentía en esos momentos, y estaba cerca de rayar en el miedo, o incluso en el pánico. ¿Cómo es que el diario seguía apareciendo frente a ella? No encontraba solución para eso, y la simple idea de mencionárselo a alguien, le hacía sentir que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? – preguntó Fred por decima vez durante el desayuno; para el pelirrojo era imposible el no notar la palidez de su hermana menor

-Todo está bien, Freddie – respondió con un intento de sonrisa, que era todo menos natural

-Si alguien te está molestando…-

-Solo tienes que decirlo – terminó George por su gemelo, sabiendo que lo más importante era que Ginny se encontrara bien.

-No pasa nada, de verdad – Aún cuando quería que su voz se escuchara segura, era difícil de lograrlo. Y después de ver la mirada que se daban los gemelos entre ellos, lo mejor era salir de ahí para evitar más interrogatorios – Llegaré tarde a clase – Murmuró mientras salía de prisa por la puerta del gran comedor.

_You held me down, but i got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

¡La había rescatado! Harry Potter, el niño con el que había estado soñando toda su vida –que para su suerte resultó ser el mejor amigo de su hermano – la había salvado de la cámara secreta. Aun que, claramente, eso no hubiese sido necesario de no haber sido ella tan ilusa como para confiar en un diario que le hablaba.

Pero ahora no importaba; Harry la había rescatado y había volado gracias a un fénix, el héroe de sus sueños había vencido a una de las bestias más letales, y ella no tendría que preocuparse por Tom nunca más.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que las pesadillas la hacían estar con unas marcas horribles bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño. Pero ella no quería ser ''la niña tonta que abrió la cámara de los secretos'', Ginny no quería que nadie dijera ''pobresita'', o sintieran lástima por ella. Ginevra Weasley jamás iba a dejar que alguien sintiera lástima por ella.

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now…_

Le gustaría decir que fue cosa de días, incluso de semanas, pero se necesitó de mucho tiempo para que el diario negro dejara de aparecer cada noche en el subconsciente de Ginny, junto a una estilizada caligrafía que le daba cada vez peores tareas para hacer. Algunas noches aún gritaba, pero agradecía que sus compañeras de habitación tuvieran un sueño pesado y por eso mismo no la escucharan, o al menos no la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, logró aprender a vivir con ello, incluso se podría decir que lo había superado después de un tiempo. Las pesadillas cada vez se volvían más esporádicas, y entendió que conforme más se concentraba en otras cosas, su mente podía dejar de divagar en el hecho de ''qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiesen rescatado''.

Era hora de dejar todo eso atrás; no podía cambiar su futuro, pero podía mejorar su presente.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Lauder, lauder than a lion_

_Cause I Am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que se había topado con el loco maniático que la había convertido en un punto sobresaliente en la sociedad del colegio, y no precisamente de la mejor forma. Cuatro años desde que el diario había desaparecido, y cuatro años desde que había pisado Hogwarts por primera vez. Se encontraba en quinto curso y sus Timos la estaban volviendo loca, o mejor dicho; la forma de Hermione de hacerla estudiar, la estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso? – El cansancio se podía notar perfectamente en el tono de voz de la pelirroja, quien solo deseaba ir a su habitación y dormir por el resto de la tarde.

-¡Pero si apenas vamos en el capítulo 24! – se quejó su amiga. Para Hermione era inconcebible el dejar de estudiar solamente por ''cansancio'', y de verdad comenzaba a pensar que eso era cosa de familia, porque tenía los mismos problemas con Ronald.

-¡Ginny! – llamó una de sus compañeras de equipo, buscando la atención de la chica. En cuanto los ojos chocolate se posaron sobre ella, sonrió complacida – Entrenamiento en veinte minutos – se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, sabiendo que era un poco apresurado el avisarle a tal hora, pero el capitán Potter le acababa de hacer saber la orden.

-Genial, tenemos veinte minutos más para estudiar. Quizás terminemos la mitad del capítulo… - Pero cuando la castaña se giró hacia su amiga, ella ya iba cerca de terminar de subir las escaleras –

-¡Mañana seguimos!- gritó sin poner verdadera atención al regaño de la castaña, que comenzó tan pronto ella cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

#

Tan pronto como se vistió con su uniforme de quidditch, tomó su escoba y salió corriendo hacia el estadio, encontrándose con el resto de los jugadores. Se coló entre ellos, llegando hasta el frente, observando a su capitán, quien se encontraba en el intento de dar un discurso. Ahí pudo comprobar, que Harry era bueno solamente en los duelos, porque eso de ser orador, no se le daba nada bien.

Sintió la mirada del chico sobre ella, y solo respondió en respuesta, esperando la indicación de que podía montar su escoba y sentir el viento sobre su rostro.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stingin like a bee I learned my stripes _

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

Aun no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella, Ginny Weasley, siendo la suplente del gran Harry Potter, y todos confiaban en que atraparía la snitch mientras su capitán se encontraba cumpliendo algún tonto castigo impuesto por Snape. Toda la presión recaía sobre sus hombros. Y no solo era cuestión de ego y ayudar a ganar a los leones, era contra Cho Chang con quien jugaba, y eso significaba su orgullo.

La pelota dorada se encontraba volando en algún lugar de aquel estadio, escondiéndose demasiado bien de su vista, pero parecía que la asiática se encontraba en la misma situación, pues no demostraba intención de ir en busca de algo. Pero sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, ignorando por completo a la multitud que gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Necesitaba encontrar el reflejo dorado de la snitch cuanto antes.

De un momento a otro, sintió que un brillo lejano se dejaba ver al ras del suelo, prácticamente sobre el pasto. Bastó una sola mirada de reojo para confirmar que Chang también la había visto, así que hizo descender su escoba cuanto antes, sintiendo el viento azotar contra su rostro fuertemente, e incluso sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero no podía permitírselo, así que luchó contra el viento, escuchando un zumbido a su lado, producto de la escoba de la Ravenclaw, quien estaba demasiado pareja en la competencia por la pelota.

-Oh, no. No lo harás – murmuró entre dientes, antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre la escoba, haciendo que descendiera cada vez más rápido, hasta acercarse al suelo, a escasos metros, y estirar la mano para tomar la snitch y escuchar los gritos del comentarista

-¡Gryffindor gana! – se escuchaba la voz por todos lados – Ginny Weasley toma la snitch y asegura el triunfo para Gryffindor, venciendo a Ravenclaw … - y ya no escuchó más, pues todo el equipo estaba sobre ella, abrazándola de forma asfixiante, y apenas un momento después, llevándola en hombros hasta el castillo.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Lauder, lauder than a lion_

_Cause I Am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

Se podía ver una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja, y las pecas de su nariz resaltaban gracias al sonrojo producido por la risa que tenía desde hacía varios minutos. La sala común era un completo desastre, pero un desastre muy bien intencionado, pues la fiesta estaba siendo quizás un poco más descabellada de lo que debería, e incluso juró haber visto a más de una parejita escondida subir hacia las habitaciones, pero no podía asegurar nada.

Notó como el retrato se abrió, un cabello azabache indomable se hizo presente, así como los ojos verdes del dueño y un gesto de sorpresa que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Ginny le sonrió emocionada, sabiendo que había logrado impresionarlo, su cara se lo decía.

Le miró expectante, imaginando que pronto sería felicitada torpemente por Harry, así que cuando se acercó a ella, no lo pensó dos veces antes de rodearlo con sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo. Pero no fue suficiente, pues los labios del chico impactaron contra los suyos, de la forma que muchas veces antes había soñado e imaginado. Se sentían tan suaves, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes sobre los suyos, un beso muy diferente a los que había dado antes, y todo se debía a que era _él _quien la estaba besando.

La sala común dejó de importarles, así como la multitud de gente que les miraba como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a nadie besarse?

Antes de lo que deseaba, los labios del chico se separaron de los suyos, así que le miró sorprendida. Creía que sería ella quien lo sorprendería a él, y no al revés. Sintió la meno del chico tomar la suya, y no dudó en salir por el retrato junto a él, pero tan pronto la sala común quedó de espaldas a ellos, separados por aquella extraña puerta, fue la pelirroja quien empujó a Potter contra la pared, atrapando sus labios, sintiendo que algo rugía en su interior.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Gracias a las personitas que dejaron review, prometo que intentaré hacer uno con la canción que me fue pedida. Gracias también a todos aquellos que leyeron.


End file.
